


Frappe, chère maîtresse, et purge son coeur

by Dilly



Series: Sous les draps des Mangemorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Drabble inspiré par la chanson "The venus in furs" du Velvet underground.





	Frappe, chère maîtresse, et purge son coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2009 pour le thème "soumis" de la communauté Live Journal 30_interdits.  
> http://30-interdits.livejournal.com/71196.html  
> Inspiré par la chanson _The venus in furs du Velvet Underground_ , dont le titre est une citation ("Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart").

 

Il y a quelque chose d’inévitable dans cette souffrance qui submerge son corps. Il aimerait s’en débarrasser, la dévier. Mais elle est une vague si puissante qu’elle emporte sa force d’âme et s’infiltre dans toute sa chair.  
  
_Mon âme est fatiguée et mon corps est brisé._  
  
Oh, prends pitié de moi mon adorée.  
  
  
Les filles noires qui brûlent sur la vitre de l’âtre, elles sont comme les regrets égrenés de ce que j’aurais pu être, il y a si longtemps dans l’avenir de ma jeunesse.  
  
Mais elle, la merveilleuse, elle me toise sous sa paupière bleue, sa belle paupière de papillon, elle rit et ses talons claquent.  
  
  
Au sommet du plaisir, les hommes prennent le visage des morts, et les tripes des femmes ont un goût amer.

 


End file.
